Iron Cross
by aoi-akai
Summary: The wall is finally coming down and Gilbert waits on the other side and realizes that he can't remember anything on the other side. How will his friends and family handle it? Just read it! EDIT: Final chapters up!
1. Chapter 1

**Iron Cross**

Gilbert stood there staring at the wall, the wall that had divided him and his people from the west for the last 29 years. He slowly reached out his hand and touched it feeling it's cold, hard surface and remembered all that he and his people had been through while trapped behind this dreadful wall. All those horrible days filled with Ivan's torture in that dungeon he called a basement, and all the moments he had dreamed and hoped of the wall coming down. Then suddenly, he felt a wave of excitement, something was making his people excited! He then felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see one of his close friends he had made before the wall had been put up, Mallory, he looked at Prussia with a smile and tears in his eyes and said "look! The wall is coming down! We can finally go home again!"

* * *

Then suddenly Prussia felt hot tears streaming down his face and quickly wiped them away. Turning towards Mallory he said "Mal-"

But the young brunette was already gone most likely racing off to tell the others. Gilbert just stood there for a second tears collecting in his eyes again and flowing freely, the wall was finally coming down and he and his people could escape this horrid place. Escape Ivan's daily torture and meet up with relatives and friends again. Then a sudden realization he noticed that he couldn't remember anything before the wall had been put up. He tried to think but all he found was deep lonely darkness. With a small sigh he walked towards the sound of machinery and watched with anticipation and worry, what if no one was there on the other side of the wall waiting for him? Then suddenly the wall seemed to burst and streams of people ran past Gilbert and through the hole in the wall towards friends, relatives, neighbors, the west yelling towards each other and crying. Gilbert stood there wondering if anyone was there for him, when suddenly a head of auburn shot out from thin air and grabbed him holding him in a tight squeeze saying crying and making an odd sound something like "vee~"

Two people ran up to him upon hearing the weird sound and just stared at him for a minute then in a flash also jumped on him. One was a blonde haired blue eyed man in flashy clothing who seemed to be crying and speaking in French. The second was a green eyed brunette babbling in Spanish with a smile on his face and tears in his eyes. Gilbert was starting to choke and was about to ask them to please let go when two more people appeared the first looked like a carbon copy of the first but with darker hair and open eyes with a slightly annoyed look. The second made Gilbert stop and stare for a minute, in front of him was a stern looking military man with blue eyes and slicked back blonde hair. The blonde one looked at him for a moment then whispered one word that made Gilbert stop in his tracks, "_Brüder….."_

Then the serious face turned to a flood of tears and relief as the people holding him let go to let the man come up and hug him. The feeling seemed familiar to Gilbert and he wanted to stay like that forever when he suddenly pulled away with confusion on his face, the question that was burning in his mind on his tongue as he asked "Umm…. Excuse me but who are you people?" he asked.

That one question made everyone there freeze and with a look of horror on his face the military man said, "Gilbert,_ Brüder_………. What did he do to you?"

* * *

I now it's short but deal with it I can't think up things that fast and this is all I had. If you have any ideas feel free to post them and review please! If you don't like it just say so this is like a preview.

To be continued……… (maybe)

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia if i did...... well lets just say it would be a little more crazier and involve oreos (cake?)

BTW: this is Akai


	2. The Solution

Gilbert didn't understand why these people were looking at him with such hurt expressions. "Umm…. I'm sorry but I really don't remember anything before the wall sorry again", he said trying to be polite as not to upset them like when he had gotten Ivan angry, just thinking about it made Prussia shake with fear he quickly composed himself and turned as the military man spoke.

"_Br__üder, _it's me Germany, Ludwig remember!?" Gilbert silently shook his head and frowned. "Oh……" was all the man, Ludwig, said as he started to silently cry.

"Vee~ and then I'm Italy or Feliciano and my brother South Italy or Romano remember?" the auburn haired one asked in a hopeful voice pointing to himself then to the darker haired one.

_They must be twins….._ Thought Prussia as he saw them "and this is France also known as Francis and Spain or Antonio, you three were the Bad Friend's Trio."

"The Bad Friends Trio?" Gilbert asked "That doesn't sound like a very nice name… but I'll take your word for it." With a shrug Gilbert turned and saw that Ludwig had now seemed to have composed himself.

"Gilbert, _mon ami _what is the last thing you remember after the wall was put up?" the French one, Francis Gilbert reminded himself, asked.

" Well, I remember staring at the wall and thinking about the other side when I heard a clinking sound behind me and turned around, Standing there was Ivan with his Metal pipe" he said with a shiver and paused.

"You don't have to tell us _Amigo_, if it brings up bad memories." The Spanish one Antonio said as he saw the once mighty Prussia shiver with the thought of the metal pipe. _What happened to the Prussia that would always laugh and joke around playing pranks on everyone? How did he become so meek and scared?_ Spain thought with a small sad sigh and turned back to Prussia as he started to reply.

"No, I'll tell you I have a feeling I can trust you guys." He said with a small smile "Well, then Ivan said that he wasn't very happy that his Kaliningrad was thinking of the west then he kind of…. Well……

_**Cue Dramatic and detailed flashback:**_

_"Oh Kaliningrad, ver are chu? I 'ope chu are not at da wall or chu will be punished again." A menacing voice called as Prussia stood at the wall thinking._

_ "Damn! I better go now maybe he won't be so angry….. Now hurry over to West's side Gilbird the awesome me can take care of myself, now hurry go!" yelled Gilbert as the dark figure of the owner of the voice sauntered over with pipe and vodka in hand._

_ "Gilbert, vhat did I tell chu about da wall? Looks like chu need to be punished," Ivan said as he walked over and put a hand on the Prussians shoulder._

_ Gilbert shrugged the arm off and started walking towards the Braginski estate, "let's just go and get this over with." He blankly stated with the Russian smiling as he followed after the albino._

Present Time:

That night had been absolute torture and Prussia had the scars to prove it. "I guess he hit me on the head too hard and I lost my memory." He said _probably was his goal to, _he thought.

"Well, then I guess we're gonna have to go get your damn memory back then." Romano said "but you better pay me back well you potato bastard!" he said and turned away with an extremely annoyed look on his face.

"Vee! ~ Good idea _fratello_ you can stay with Germany while we help get your memory back!" Feliciano said cheerfully. Everyone seemed to agree with this and began leading him to Germany's car.

"Thank you very much for helping me." Gilbert said with a smile on his face and tears in his eyes. As they put him in the passenger seat and waved him off.

"You're welcome" Feliciano shouted as they drove off to Germany's house. The quest to get back Prussia's memory on all of their minds as they set off to think of places to take Prussia tomorrow to get his memories back.

When they got to Ludwig's house Germany has asked Gilbert what he wanted to eat and had made wursts and potatoes for dinner. They had a silent dinner then Germany showed Gilbert to his room and then left for the night wishing him a _Guten nacht _and went to bed leaving Gilbert alone. As Gilbert crawled into bed he thought of how it had all been so familiar and how kind these people seemed.

That night Gilbert woke up with a headache. He had been having the oddest dream where he had barged into some stranger's house and walked into a piano to find a brown haired glasses wearing man and a pretty young woman with light brown-hair and a military uniform on smiling as the man played the piano. Then they had looked up and seen him both faces suddenly changed to annoyed as the woman came up with an odd look on her face and a frying pan in hand as the man looked away and suddenly the pan came slamming down on his head from the woman with a wild look on her face, then everything blacked out and he heard a "I think you hit him to heard" then nothing. Gilbert thought this odd as he had never seen these people before but he seemed to have known them very well. He thought hard but couldn't seem to remember and gave up with a sigh of defeat and went back to sleep.


	3. The almost Completely Useless Meeting

That morning Gilbert woke up like it had been any morning, got up, put his clothes on, brushed his teeth, and went down for breakfast with the dream from last night still fresh in his mind. _Who were those odd people? Why did she hit me on the head….? Did I really know and do I really want to? _He thought as he went down the mahogany stairs and into the kitchen. Ludwig was there making something Gilbert couldn't identify with his back turned to him.

"Ah… Ludwig?" Gilbert asked as he walked towards the table and plopped down into one of the wooden chairs.

"Oh! _Guten Morgen, _I wasn't aware you were awake how did you sleep?" he asked trying his best to sound happy while turning towards Prussia.

"I slept just fine thank you." He replied deciding it best not mention the dream he had last night until they went out this morning with the others.

"That's good," Germany said with relief as he turned back towards the food. "I'm making pancakes," he said as he flipped one.

"What's a pancake?" Gilbert asked as he tried to get a look at the mysterious food.

Ludwig gasped surprised his brother had always loved pancakes and would beg him to make them so he thought he would make them this morning in hopes of getting his memory back. "Well Gilbert, Pancakes are like sweet bread that people eat for breakfast." He told him and brought the plate to the table and sat down with Gilbert.

"Hmmm…." Gilbert said as he took one and tried it. "These Taste really good!" He exclaimed as he put more on his plate and smiled up to Ludwig.

"That's great…." Ludwig said smiling for the first time in who knows how long when he took a glance at the clock. "Ah! It's time to go meet with France and the others! Let's go Gilbert!" He said as he slipped his coat on and threw Prussia his.

They ended up meeting the other countries at the water fountain in the middle of an unknown Italian town that I made up just now. North Italy had Gilbert in a bear hug the whole time with France and Spain laughing as Romano fell into the fountain when some kids ran past him and pushed him and Ludwig just stared a migraine already forming. "Guys we're here to help get _Mein __Brüder's_ memory back not to fool around remember." He said as the others calmed down and paid attention," Now where should we go first?" He asked. "Italy?" he asked as Italy raised his hand. "And no pasta this time!" He yelled as Italy slowly put his hand down. Ludwig looked around "France?" he asked wearily scared as to what the Frenchman might suggest.

"How about we go to _Mon petit Mathieu'_s? He asked "Gilbert seemed to have been friends with him and the only one to notice him other than myself of course." He suggested for once being sane enough to understand the situation.

"Alright then let's head out!" Germany yelled as they went to their cars and drove to the airport and got on a plane to Canada in less than ten minutes. Though they lucked out and had a Psycho pilot who screamed "FOR NARNIA!" and other famous quotes such as "THIS IS SPARTA!!" and "The cake was a lie, bitch." You know the ones hectopascal. (Ten bucks to anyone who got that last reference) _This was going to be one long day _Germany thought as they went off to see umm… that guy who looks like America….. (just kidding I love Canada and might go there this summer!)


	4. Canada

Prussia looked around to take in the amazing site around him, they had just arrived in Canada and were heading to someone named Matthew's house in a van France vented from a nearby dealer, as he stared out the window he smiled. He had always loved the snow, the way it covered everything like a blanket and seemed to go on forever. Oh there was snow in Russia, General Winter made sure of that, but it was different here the snow seemed softer, kinder almost and that just made him grin a little wider.

"Vee~ what are you looking at Gilbert?" Italy asked curiously as he watched the Prussian stare out the window.

"Oh, just the snow Feliciano isn't it beautiful?" Gilbert asked as he turned towards the young Italian.

"Yeah the _neve_ is really pretty Prussia, it reminds me of fluffy pieces of cotton!" The younger Italian said as he sat back in his seat and smiled even more, if that was even possible.

"Alright everyone we're here! " France said in a sing-song voice as he opened his door and went up to the door of the house in front of them, it was a cozy little home with smoke billowing out of the top of the chimney and a Canadian flag hung on the porch, they all stood at the door waiting for the Canadian to answer after Germany had briskly knocked on the door a few times.

"Yes?" the owner of the house asked as he looked out, the man had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes hiding behind a pair of thin frame round lens glasses, "Oh, France! How nice of you to visit!" The man said smiling as he opened the door wider to reveal a nice little living room with a green four person couch and a wide screen TV with an uncountable number of game systems hooked up to it.

"Hello _Mathieu_ as you can see I have brought some friends with me." Francis said as he motioned towards the others who were still standing at the doorway nervously waiting to be introduced.

"Hello there, I haven't seen you all since the last world meeting." Matthew said as he looked at the other countries with a smile planted on his face. The others muttered there greetings when Matthew's eyes landed on Gilbert who had been hidden behind Ludwig for the conversation so far.

"G-Gilbert", Matthew said as he stared unbelievingly at the albino. "Your-your alive!" He shouted as he ran forward and hugged the Prussian as Gilbert gave a puzzled look towards the others.

"Yes, but I am afraid that there is a problem_ mi amigo_." Spain said as he looked at the young Canadian with sadness in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Asked Matthew as he shifted his gaze to the Spaniard and gave him a questioning look.

"Well……" Germany started as they all went into the sitting room so Ludwig could explain. "And that's our current situation." He finished as he gave a hopeful look towards Matthew.

"We were hoping you could help." Spain said as he turned to also look at the Canadian a worried look buried in his eyes.

"Did you try pancakes?" He asked the group.

"Yes and there was no reaction, in fact he said he had never seen them before." Ludwig said as he looked back towards Gilbert, "We had them for breakfast this morning."

Gilbert nodded in response, "they were really delicious though!" He said as he tried desperately to lighten the mood.

"Thank you….." Matthew said as he turned a sad smile to the Prussian, "Than I'm afraid that that's all I can offer, though you guys could go ask Alfred for help he used to always have awesome fights with Gilbert."

"That's a good idea I mean we're already in North America anyway. Thanks for the help _Canadá_." Spain said as he and the others shuffled out the door. Once they were in the car they drove off to their next destination, America.

"Are we gonna go you tomato bastard or what?" Romano asked in an increasingly annoyed voice as Spain and Feliciano pretended to drive, France stuck his head out the window at yelled to the waving Canada, and Prussia was asking Ludwig a question that had been on his mind for a while.

"Hey Ludwig?" Gilbert asked as he turned in the backseat to face his younger brother sitting to the left of him.

"Yeah _br__ü__der_?" Germany asked turning to face Prussia hopeful that he might have remembered something important.

"What are awesome fights?" He asked curiously a look of pure interest on his face.

"Just, don't ask." Ludwig said as he turned back to face the front with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Okay…..?" Prussia said as he turned back towards the window and gazed at the snow again, "Just like cotton huh?" He said as he continued to stare out the window and the car started up again.

"VIVA AMERICA!" Shouted Spain as they drove off smiling, they might have found a lead.


	5. America

Prussia looked around in amazement at the tall buildings and flashing signs above their heads and looked around in wonder and amazement at the bustling people. Back at Matthews house before they had left Canada had told them that Alfred was taking a trip to New York City that afternoon to visit some of his states and that they could find him there to help with the problem. At the moment they were driving through New York City to get to New York's apartment while trying to make it there alive.

"Wow there are so many people……." Gilbert wondered out loud as he watched them dash from stores and street corners left and right

"Well we are in NYC the city that never sleeps!" Spain said cheerfully from the passenger seat up front.

"It's amazing, the buildings are so tall and there's so much activity." Prussia said as he leaned back in his seat when they hit another turn.

"_Si,_ I suppose it is……" Antonio said as his gazed soften and he turned to look towards the Prussian man.

"SORRY TO EXCUSE YOUR CONVERSATION OVER THERE, BUT CAN YOU GUYS NOT TELL WE'RE ALL GONNA FREAKIN' DIE IF WE CONTINUE TO LET THE WINE BASTARD DRIVE!!!!" Screamed Lovino as he pulled his seatbelt tighter and France just laughed.

"Ah but Lovino it is more fun this way don't you agree?" He said as he turned back and smiled at the backseat passengers waiting for an answer. He got two yes screamed at him, an "I want to die now", and silence from the last two.

"Why so quiet Gilbert?" He asked to Prussia who was spacing off into space not bothering to ask the German next to the Prussian for he had passed out long ago.

"Just wondering what this American fellow will be like." He replied as he stared out the window once more.

"Hmmmm……." France said as he looked back towards the road,"Oh! There's the apartment!" France shouted and made a sharp left turn causing shouts of joy from all parties in the car.

"Finally here and out of that damned car, well might as well get it over with." Romano said as he stretched and went up to the door, pounded on it as the others walked up the steps with him.

"Hello?" A young girl said as she poked her head out the window, she had chocolate brown hair, baby blue eyes, and was wearing some expensive looking clothes.

"Yes is Mr. Alfred Jones in?" Germany said as he stepped in front of the dark-haired Italian before he could say something offensive.

"What's it to you?" She asked suspiciously as she opened the door a little wider to reveal part of what seemed to be a living room with couches and a television set.

"We would like to ask for the _Se__ñor_ for his help on an urgent problem that has come up."Spain said as he cut in for Germany.

"Hmmmm…….. Alright then come on in he's in the kitchen with the others." The girl said as she opened the door and led them into the house and towards the kitchen. "By the way name's New York but you can call me Madison," She said as they entered the kitchen and saw the familiar faces of Alfred F. Jones and two other people they assumed were also states, a young girl with long hair and green eyes and a teenage boy with dark hair and bright blue eyes drinking coffee and chatting.

"Oi, who are these people Maddy?" The boy asked as he looked up with a scowl on his face causing the young girl to also look up in curiosity.

"Be kind Tyler they're here to see America." Madison said as she turned and frowned at the teen, Tyler, and turned towards America, "So you gonna say hello to them or what?" She said as he lifted his head up and started at the newcomers.

"Oh hey Germany, Italy bros., Spain, France, and …….. Gilbert?" He asked confusion written on his face for a second with a smile quickly replacing it, "Hey good to see you again buddy! Why'd you come to visit me?" the man asked as he got up and went over to the group.

"Well _Amérique _we sort of have a problem on our hands and we need your help with it." France said as he patted Alfred on the shoulder.

"Don't worry the hero is here! What is it you need help with?" America asked and France explained the situation while Gilbert let his eyes wander around the apartment, it was small but nice in its own way but very messy. He continued looking around until his eyes landed on the girl and boy sitting at the table. The boy was glaring daggers at him but the girl smiled sweetly and waved at him. He smiled back and gave a little wave of his own then turned his attention back to France and America.

"So can you help us out?" North Italy exclaimed after Francis had finished.

"Sure, but I'm not really sure what I can do….." he said as he turned towards the people sitting at the table, "how about you guys?" He asked.

"Well we could give him bananas?" Suggested Tyler with a shrug and a look towards Madison, "How about you any bright ideas?" He asked.

"That's not funny Colorado!" She said as she glared at him, "Why are you here anyway I only invited New Jersey and America!" She yelled at him.

"Well someone has to protect the girl so you don't force her to do something stupid and dangerous!" He yelled back, an argument obviously starting to heat up.

"Guys please stop fighting we have to help and get Gilberts memories back!" The young girl, New Jersey, said as she broke up the argument between them, "Why don't we show him Avibird it might remind him of Gilbird." She offered getting an approving nod from both of them.

"Yes that's a good idea Avi lets go out to the garden and find him away from Colorado!" Madison said as she dragged Avi with her.

"But it would go much faster with three people than just two." She said as she turned back to look towards Tyler.

"Fine but he's going on the other side of the garden!" New York huffed as the three headed out into the garden.

"That Avi, glad I have her she's the only who's able to break up most of the fights that breakout in this family." America sighed as he turned back towards Prussia, "So Gilbert, I'm more awesome than you right?" He said as he smirked at the Prussian.

"Uhhhh……" Gilbert replied as he tried to think of a reply to what had just been said to him.

"America that is unnecessary for the current situation." Germany replied swiftly, saving Gilbert from his confusion.

"Alright, Alright." Alfred said as the others returned from their search in the garden with a puff of yellow feathers in hand.

"Do you remember Avibird?" New Jersey asked as she held the bird out to him that proceeded to jump from her hands and land on Gilberts head. Gilbert thought hard, he really did and for a minute he caught the image of a pretty garden, New Jersey, and two puffs of yellow feathers but that disappeared as quickly as it had come.

"I remember a garden, puffs of yellow feathers, and you but that's it sorry." Gilbert apologized shaking his head and looked back to the girl.

"Well at least you remembered something." Ludwig said as he patted his brother and turned towards Alfred. "Any ideas on where to go next?" He asked hopeful that the American wouldn't say something stupid when Avi opened her mouth before Alfred could.

"How about China? Being so old he might now a way to get his memory back." She said as she looked towards the traveling group.

"_¡__Est__à__ es_ _un_ _bueno idea!_ Spain exclaimed as he jumped up and started dragging everyone else towards the car.

"Hey I was going to say that!" America pouted and turned away from his daughter earning a chop on the head from the other two children.

"Hey!" He said as they opened the door, "See you guys around!" He yelled as he rubbed his head, "Dammit guys don't hit me so hard next time!" He whined as they glared at him.

"Well next time don't act like a child!" They both yelled at the same time and went to go comfort the crying Avi.

**Back at the Car:**

"Who the hell let France drive again!?" Romano shouted from the front as they dangerously sped off towards the nearest airport.

"I believe it was you who said we should get there fast." France said as he winked and they drove off laughing, screaming, and crying herd all the way.

NEXT DESTINATION: China


	6. China

Gilbert gave a choked sound as they walked through the streets of China. They had arrived there that afternoon and were making their way through the smog filled streets of Beijing towards Yao's house.

"Are you alright _br__ü__der?_" Germany asked as Gilbert let out another choked cough.

"Yes, it's just that the smog irritates my throat." Prussia replied as he turned back to look at the road.

That morning Prussia had promised to drive after many protests from Romano and a complaint from Ludwig about France and Feliciano's driving skills. Though it turned out to be unneeded as the streets were filled with people and the few cars on the road could barely get by.

"Vee~ we're here!" North Italy shouted cheerily as they arrived at the door of a small, bland, homey looking, purple house.

'What the!?" Romano yelled, "What the heck is a house like this doing in the middle of the city!?"

"Well aru……" A voice said as the door opened, "It wasn't always like this you know aru." The voice chastised as the door opened wider revealing the speaker. The owner of the voice was a short feminine looking man with brown hair in a ponytail and was relatively short.

"Why don't you let them in China-san?" A polite voice called out from inside the house.

"I was going to aru!" The man, China, shouted back as he opened the door all the way and let the group inside.

They were lead through the house, which was made of wooden floors and paper screen doors, (Hey I made a rhyme!) and sat down at a short table in the middle of what seemed to be the kitchen.

"Hello there everyone," The voice from before said as a short young man with brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing a purple kimono stood up and bowed to them.

"Nihon it's horrible!" Feliciano said as he grabbed onto the man and cried into his kimono.

"What is the problem Germany-san?" Japan asked as he patted Italy's head and looked up to Ludwig with a questioning look.

"Yes, tell us aru." China said as he appeared from the kitchen with tea and pork buns for everyone.

"You see my brother here," Ludwig said as he gestured towards the former country of Prussia," Has lost all of his memories and we were wondering if you could help us out in any way." Germany said as he turned back towards the Asian countries.

"I am sorry Ludwig-san but there is nothing I can do about that….." Japan said with a sorry look towards the German.

"Well I have an idea aru!" China exclaimed as he excitedly ran into some mysterious room of the house, leaving the group alone to chat.

"Ummm….. Japan" Gilbert said uneasily as he looked towards the young man with a confused expression on his face.

"Please just call me Kiku Gilbert-san." He replied as he gave a small smile to the Prussian." What is the matter?" He asked upon seeing his confused expression.

"I was wondering if you had noticed that there were a few people who just popped out of the bushes." Prussia said as he wearily looked out the window.

"Oh, do not worry about them; they are just some of my fan girls." Kiku replied as he looked out the window and gave a little wave causing tiny hearts to float above the bushes.

"Fan girls?" Gilbert asked as he watched the strange actions that were going on.

"Yes, they are girls who are in love with a well known person you yourself have many Prussia-san." Kiku said as he turned back towards them, "In fact there are a group of them following you right now." Japan said as he glanced out another window to the right.

_"__Told__ ya he's a ninja," _Spain whispered to France as France slipped him a 50 dollar bill and gave a surprised look.

"That's odd……." Prussia replied not exactly sure how to respond to the statement from before when China came rushing with a weird paper looking thing.

"What's with the paper thing?" Lovino asked as he stared at the thing in Yao's hands while the man started writing on it.

"This is a magical paper I got from England and it lets you write letters to anyone dead or alive and they can reply aru." China said as sat up, seeming satisfied with his work. "So I just wrote to Confucius asking him for his wise words aru." China said as he got up and put the paper on the table.

"Are you sure _mon ami?_" France asked as looked suspiciously at the paper.

"Of course aru!" Snapped China as he turned and gave an angry look at the Frenchman. "Look the writings already disappeared and we're getting a response aru!" China said as he turned back towards the paper and gestured towards it.

"_Mein Gott," _Ludwig said as they watched a reply form on the paper.

"I will never not believe England-san again." Japan said as he too watched in amazement.

"Now let's see our reply aru." China said as he picked up the paper. "Go to England's house for help he will know a way with his wise faeries and magical friends." He read as he put the paper down and turned towards the group."All the right then off to England you go because what Confucius says must be true aru!" China exclaimed as he led them to the door.

"Good luck with your journey everyone!" Japan shouted as he waved at their disappearing backs and went back in the house to find South Korea sitting there. "What the!?" He yelled surprised, "How did you get here!?" Japan said as China came back in the room.

"What's the problem aru?" Yao asked as he walked into the room and stopped and suddenly gave a shrill yell and ran through the front door at the site of Im Yong Soo.

"Wait China-hyung!" South Korea shouted as he chased Yao out into the streets of the city.

"Im Yong Soo come back here!" Japan yelled as he watched them run through the city streets and gave a sigh, _I wonder how the others search is going?_ He thought as he went back to sipping his tea and sat on the porch over-looking the bamboo thicket that was out of place.

MEANWHILE:

"Hey Ludwig?" Prussia asked as he turned to his brother who was sitting next to him on the plane to England.

"Yes _br__ü__der?"_ Germany replied as he turned to look at the Prussian.

"Do you have any fan girls?" Gilbert innocently asked as he thought back to their time at China's house.

"……………………." Germany just stared blank faced then turned towards the window, an unreadable expression on his face.

_Oops!_ Prussia thought as he saw Ludwig's expression but brushed it off as he saw France and Feliciano both flirting with the very flustered flight attendant and gave a little laugh. _To England!_ He thought as the plane soared through the clouds.

Remember Confucius says: Go read next chapter for England's house 


	7. Author's Note

Okay so I just wanted to apologize to everyone for some of the grammar on my stories that I either miss or my computer automatically corrects incorrectly since I got a complaint on The Reason Why Magic was Banded, sometimes I upload it and it changes so give me a break alright? I'm trying my best!

-Akai


	8. England

"It's raining… again…" England sighed as he looked out of the window to his apartment in London. "I wish something bloody interesting would happen, I mean the faeries had to go on an important mission with someone named Avi so I'm all… alone…"

England sat at the window and stared at the drab scenery while he let his mind wander and he thought. He thought about the 100 years war, the World wars, the Revolutionary war, and the time when he was still a young child. The world had been so much different then and he would always squabble with Francis. He gave a little chuckle as he remembered that time when he was younger and had wanted to have hair like France's, when he was suddenly jolted out of it by a series of sharp rapid knocks on the door.

_I wonder who that could possibly be. _He thought as he got up and walked towards the door. "Coming!" He shouted as he heard someone yell his name and he picked up his pace. "Hel-", Arthur stopped short when he saw who was at his door. "What the bloody hell are you doing here!?" He asked surprised and annoyed at the same time.

_"Bonjour Angleterre, _so nice to see you again!" The man at the door shouted in a thick French accent.

"Why are you here you stupid frog!" England said annoyed, when on the inside he was smiling, glad someone had come to visit him when he was rudely interrupted.

"You gonna let us in or what?" Lovino said bitterly as he pushed in front of the Frenchman.

"Huh?" Arthur said surprised, he hadn't noticed the grumpy Italian that had been standing behind France.

"You," he said as he pointed to the Englishman, "let us", he said as he pointed back to the others England hadn't noticed before, "inside your house." He finished, England ignoring the tone Romano had used, opened the door wider for them.

"Of course, please come in." He said as he stepped away from the doorway to let the nations in.

"Thanks for letting us in ve~." Italy said as he walked into the small, red coloured apartment.

"Yes, thank you very much." Germany said as he too walked in.

"_Gracias amigo!" _Spain said as he hurried in, dragging an annoyed Lovino and another young man with him.

"So… what brings you all here this afternoon? Did that stupid yank America do something again?" He said after they had all sat down and were drinking tea, making sure to not touch the blueberry scones or raspberry curd. (I actually like England's food somewhat…. My favourite are scones!)

"No it's not that at all!" Feliciano reassured, "It's just, well…" the cheery Italian trailed off as he looked down sadly.

"What's the matter Italy?" England asked, when he noticed the man Spain dragged in pat the down trodden Italian's back. "Also this has been on my mind for a while but who is that young man?" He asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Well that's just it!" Lovino yelled impatiently as he pouted and turned away.

"What's going on with all of you?" Arthur asked as he looked from a crying Italy to a fuming Romano.

"Well, the potato bastard's brother over here has gone and lost his damn memory!" He explained as he gestured towards Gilbert, who gave a little wave as England looked towards him. _So that's who that was. _Arthur thought as he gave a wave back and turned to the Italian man. "So we need your freakin' help." He finished with a nod and turned away from the Englishman.

"Yes China sent us here saying you or your 'magical' friends could help us." Germany said.

""Well I am afraid my friends have stepped out." England said apologetically.

"Oh…" Italy and Spain said at the same time and hung their heads.

"Hey, don't get depressed on me yet!" England said confidently as he got up and walked over to the bookcase. "Just because they are out does not mean that I don't have a possible solution." He continued as he pulled a book out of one of the shelves.

"What the-" France said as they all watched in awe as the bookcase swung open and England walked in.

"I'll be back in just a minute." He said as he disappeared into the darkness of the hidden room.

"This is odd." Prussia stated after England had gone.

"You get used to it." France shrugged as Germany spoke up.

"Do you think he can help?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm sure everything will turn out okay _Alemania, _you worry too much _amigo_." Spain said when England suddenly appeared again.

"I found a potential potion that could help and I've already almost finished preparing it." England said.

"Yay!" Italy cheered at this and the other countries face brightened at the new hope.

"But I'm missing one important ingredient and I need you to go to Denmark and get it for me." He explained.

Italy's face fell but suddenly perked up again. "We'll go get it than! Right guys?" He asked the other countries.

"Of course _mon ami!" _France said as the other countries agreed.

"It's settled. Tomorrow you all will head out for Denmark and meet up with him at the airport to get the ingredient. I've already told him what it is so you just have to pick it up." He explained to them.

"Aright, we better go find a hotel for the night then." Germany said as they all got up to leave for their journey.

"Ah, you didn't eat a thing!" England exclaimed as they headed towards the door.

"That's okay, we're not hungry." Lovino quickly answered as they all ran out of the apartment room.

"All alone again huh?" He said as he regained his place on the window sill. "I wonder why they didn't eat the scones though." He thought out loud and shrugged it off. "Guess they weren't hungry."

_MEANWHILE ELSEWHERE_:

"I am glad we found this hotel." Germany said as he lay in bed that night.

"Yeah, Francis kept scaring away all the clerks at the other hotels. Luckily, this one was fierce and knocked him out with the sign-out book." Prussia replied from his own bed.

"_Guten Nacht br__ü__der_." Prussia said as he started to drift into a calm sleep.

"_Guten Nacht, Preussen."_ Germany whispered as he too drifted off into sleep, pondering what was to come the next day.

_Next time on Iron Cross: __DENMARK!!!! (__Tune in next time if you would be so kind!)_

Disclaimer: You know the drill I own nothing blah blah blah.

Anyway so this story is almost finished! After this is done I am going to concentrate on The Reason why Magic was Banded and then I have another story I have written that is all planned out! I hope you like it!

In case you're wondering the rooms were split like this: They split four rooms, each with two beds. Germany with Prussia, The Italy brothers together, Spain by himself, and France by himself. (No one wanted to be near the Frenchman, Romano was sure to save Spain from that."


	9. Denmark sorta

"Unnn…." Prussia said as he stretched out his arms, they had gotten up early that morning to catch the next flight to Denmark and retrieve the missing ingredient. Prussia gave a little yawn as he relaxed back into his seat. He was sitting next to Spain and France while Romano, Feliciano, and Ludwig sat a few rows behind them, Prussia could hear Romano's complaining from here, France and Spain had demanded to sit next to Gilbert because they hadn't had time with their buddy since before the Berlin Wall. So here they were, trapped on a plane for x amount of hours playing games, chatting, and just being their happy-go-lucky selves. Soon the pilot's voice came over the intercom announcing their arrival at Copenhagen Airport and that they should buckle up.

After the landing, the group of six ran out to the front of the airport to await the Dane. Three hours into the wait and Prussia was sitting on the luggage, Spain was harassing Romano, who just kept complaining, Italy was whining about pasta, Germany was passed out on the ground, and France was annoying the hell out of the pedestrians walking by. They all stayed like this for about twenty minutes when suddenly a tall man with wild blonde hair and wearing a red uniform type of clothes ran up to them and gave a shout, "Hey guys! Long time no see! And is that my drinking buddy Prussia I see over there?" He yelled out as he finally reached them.

This series of statements and questions was answered with a chorus of greetings and a "Where the hell were you bastard." From Romano, when Germany suddenly got up, amazingly still neat and tidy as before, "Hello Mathias." He greeted as he turned towards the hyperactive Dane. "I believe you have an important ingredient for us?" He asked the Dane in a business like matter, "We need it to try and help get Gilbert's memories back."

""I've already heard the story don't worry!" He said flashing a huge grin towards the Prussian who gave a meek wave back.

"The ingredient _por favor." _Spain said as he let go of Lovino.

"Right-o! Here it is! One Skofnung for an angry Brit!" Denmark said as he pulled out a sword from a small leather back and handed it to Prussia. "Be careful with it, I need it back later." He warned as he started walking away.

"Thank you!" Prussia shouted out to Mathias as his back disappeared into the crowd.

"Your welcome! And good luck to you all! I expect to have a drinking party when you get your memoires back!" He yelled back as he disappeared from sight.

"Alright then, let's go back to England's _si?" _Feliciano said as they all walked back into the airport with groans, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Finally….. back." Francis panted out as he knocked on the Englishman's door.

"Yes?" England said as he looked out opening the door a crack, realizing who it was he flung the door open and let them in. "You got the good?" He asked as he peered out the window.

"What the hell are you freakin' talking about bastard? Why are you acting like you're doing something bad dammit!?" Romano asked, after all he did have a specialty with shady characters.

"I thought it would add to the drama, or at least that's what my script says." England defended himself.

"A script what are you talking about _mon ami?"_ Francis asked curiously.

"Just….. never mind. Bring the sword in and place it on the table." He commanded as he went into the hidden room behind his bookcase.

"Sure!" North Italy said as he placed it on the table and they all took a seat in the living room and waited for Arthur to come out.

"Here we go." Arthur said as he pulled a black cauldron out from behind him and set it down in the middle of the room brushing his hands off. "Now Spain hand me the Skofnung so I can finish it." England commanded as the Spaniard hurriedly grabbed the sword and handed it to England.

"You sure you know what you're doing?" Germany asked cautiously as England picked the sword up and started chanting while mixing the strange neon purple liquid with the sword. Arthur just ignored him and continued chanting. "I'll take that as a yes." He said as he watched the British man with interest.

They sat like that for fifteen minutes when Arthur suddenly stopped and looked up from the pot. "It is finished." He said as he pulled out a cup from behind him and poured some of the liquid into a cup and handed it to Gilbert. "Here drink." Arthur commanded and motioned with his hands for him to do so.

"Uhhh……" Prussia said as he started at the unnaturally colored liquid and looked back up.

"What's the matter? Just drink it!" England yelled as he saw the Prussian's uncertain pause. "It's not going to kill you."

"How do you know that magic bastard?" Romano yelled at England, "I wouldn't drink that if I were him either." He said with a nod of approval.

"No, I'll drink it." Gilbert said as he lifted the cup up to his lips.

"Your funeral." Romano said as he watched the albino curiously.

"_Fratello!_ Be nice!" Italy chastised his brother and turned to Prussia, "do what you want to." He said as he looked at Gilbert with a reassuring look.

"Alright then, I'll do it." He said as he tipped the cup back and let the contents flow into his mouth. All the countries were on the edge of their seats as they watched him. He just stood there for a while, "Did it work?" Germany asked as he stared at his brother.

"I don't remember anything." Prussia said as he looked towards England.

"That's odd it should of-"Arthur started to say when Gilbert suddenly fainted. "There it goes." England said casually and turned to the now gaping nations. "Ludwig, pick him up and bring him to my room." He commanded as he started leading the way.

"Wait what?" Spain said as he replayed the past few minutes in his head.

England gave a sigh and turned back towards them. "The spell will knock him out for the rest of the day so you guys might as well grab a spot and stay the night." England explained and kept on walking.

"Okay then, you guys grab a spot to sleep and I'll bring Gilbert to the room." Germany said as he picked his _ä__lter br__ü__der preu__ß__en_, and went to the destined room.

"All right then let's all go find a place to sleep and have a good night _oui_?" France said as they all scrambled to find a place to sleep.

* * *

"Good night _brüder. _Germany said as he laid down his older brother and slowly closed the door behind him. And for a split second he thought he heard a muffled, "thanks west." But brushed it off as his imagination and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning the nations were all startled awake by a scream coming from the Prussian's room and jolted awake as they sped over there. "_Br__ü__der, was ist falsch?!" _Germany yelled as he reached his brother's door and paused, waiting for the other nations and an answer. When he got no answer and the others caught up he threw the door open to find that Prussia was……………………………..

* * *

A/N: I don't own Hetalia! This time I left a cliffhanger! Whatcha gonna do???

Translations:

German: _ä__lter br__ü__der preu__ß__en_= older brother Prussia

_Br__ü__der, was ist falsch?!_= Brother, what is wrong?!

And the others you would know if you were a true Hetalia fan. Reviews=AWESOME

Special shout out to **Rinkuu **for reviewing so much and keeping up with the story!** Thanks for all the motivation! I love reviews and you are AWESOME for reviewing so much. Also I downloaded Prussia's Mein Gott song today! Three words; Awesomely Awesome Awesomecakes. That's all I have to say.**

See ya'll next time!

Akai


	10. The second problem

……….well actually what they found was a barricade of furniture blocking their view into said room.

"What……the heck." Romano said as he stared dumb founded at the impending wall of furniture.

"Brüder? Are you in there!?" Germany shouted as he pulled the seemingly unending amount of furniture from the door frame. They were soon answered by another loud scream from within the room. By this time England had caught gotten up to see what the problem was.

"Hold on, I have a faster way to remove this furniture." Arthur said as he shooed Ludwig and the other away from the door. "_Mobiliarbus!" _He yelled as he threw his hands forward and stared at the furniture. Suddenly, the furniture lifted off the ground and hovered there for a moment, when England suddenly thrust his hands to the side and the furniture followed.

"How did you…?" Germany asked as he stared from Arthur to the furniture and back again.

"I know a guy." England answered quickly as he gloated in their cluelessness. They all just stared for a few minutes unsure of what to say when they remembered Gilbert and the screams. Germany looked back at the door and ran towards the open doorway.

"Who are you!?" Germany asked after he had stood at the door for a few minutes starring. This made every person there run to the door frame to take a look.

"What the!?" Everyone seemed to say as they starred at the occupant of the Prussian's room just a few hours ago. They all just starred for a moment when suddenly someone spoke up to voice their thoughts.

"Vee~ isn't that Prussia-nii-chan?" Feliciano asked as he looked to England.

"Why, bloody hell I believe you're right." England said disbelieving as he looked at the confused Italian.

"What did you do to him, er her!?" Germany shouted at the Englishman and glanced back into the room. There sitting on the bed were Gilbert had been last night, now was a young girl with blood red eyes and a little longer than shoulder length silver hair who was looking down at herself in horror and confusion.

"I-I don't know! Maybe I missed something! I'll go check; you keep an eye on her, and get her a fresh pair of clothes!" England shouted as he raced down the hall to his "dungeon" to look at his spell book.

"Umm…. Okay Feliciano and Lovino, go find some clothes for her while we make sure she doesn't freak out and run away okies?" Spain said as he frantically glanced at the now female Prussia and back again. After getting nods of approval and watching the two run off did he look back at the other three occupants of the room.

"Ludwig?" Gilbert asked as she stared at herself disbelievingly with a confused look on her face.

"Yes, Prussia?" Germany asked as he stopped starring and gave his "sister" a questioning look.

"What happened? Why am I a….." She started to ask as she trailed off awkwardly.

"A girl?" Spain offered as he gave a sympathetic look her way and a soft smile to try and calm her down.

"So you're a girl now?" France asked, seemingly forgotten as he hadn't said a word the whole time.

"I guess so." Gilbert answered back emotionlessly.

"Then you need a girl name." France said as he stared at her, sizing her up trying to find the right name, starring at her a little too intensely, causing an overprotective Germany to step closer to her. "Alright, it's decided! Your name is now Gilberte." He declared with an approving nod.

"Gilberte? That's a weird name! What does it mean?" Antonio asked as he bounced up and down at the side of Prussia's bed.

"Well it's Teutonic so I thought it would fit." Francis defended himself and stepped in front of Gilberte's bed.

"Wait, you didn't answer my-", Spain exclaimed when France swiftly cut him off and started talking to the now female Gilbert.

"So Gilberte, how are you _feeling?_" France asked as he stared intensely at the figure sitting on the bed.

"Uhh……" She answered, not sure how to reply to the question that was asked. Lucky for her Ludwig stepped in front of her and gave France a stern glare.

"I would appreciate if you would not hit on my sister." He said as he continued to glare at the Frenchman.

"Oh come now, I was just-", Francis started when the door suddenly burst open with a loud bang. They all shifted their gaze to the now panting figure in the doorway.

"I figured……. out what…… went wrong." England panted out as he waltzed into the room with a huge ancient looking book in his hands. He proceeded to open the book and started flipping through the pages when he noticed the glare Germany was giving to France. "France," England said as he looked up from his book, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO!?" He screamed and gave a disapproving look the Frenchman's way.

"Well _mon ami_……" France started to say when Germany cut in.

"Never mind that, now what is wrong with my _br__ü__der_?" He asked seriously as he looked towards Arthur.

"Oh, right." England said and glanced back down at his book. "It seems that I accidently forgot one important ingredient and that messed the whole thing up." He explained cautiously as he looked towards the Prussian, "Unfortunately I can't fix it." England said as he looked down at his book sheepishly.

"You mean he has to stay this way forever!?" Germany yelled in anger and sympathy for his older brother.

"Not necessarily, I lent my book with the cure in it to Hungary; you could go there and get it back from her." He defended himself.

"Alright then, if I will help him I'll do it." Germany said as he nodded pointedly at his answer.

"We will too!" France, Spain and the Italians (who had come back during the explanation) agreed with a smile. (Well most of them anyway)

"Off to Austria's house you go then." England said, "She's stalking him and Vash right now, so I'm sure you can catch her."

"She's….? You know what I don't want to know." Romano said knowingly as he thought sympathetically what the two must be going through.

"Why did she need the book ne?" Italy asked curiously.

"You don't want to know." Arthur said and turned away from the group. "Now go on, and meet me back here after you get the book back." He waved them off dismissively and opened the door for them.

"Fine then, see you soon." Germany said as he walked out of the door, Italy hanging off of him and Prussia being dragged by him.

"¡_Hasta Luego!" _Spain shouted as he dragged a cursing Lovino out the door and was followed by France who only gave a wink in Arthur's direction causing him to slam the door after him.

"They better find the book soon or I am going to go crazy." England said as he sighed and took a seat in his living room choosing to read a Sherlock Holmes novel. "Hope everything goes well." He said as he let his mind enter the mysterious realm of 221B Baker Street.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

So this story is getting closer and closer to the end! I plan on continuing this story and only concentrating on this story so that means The Reason why Magic was Banded is on hold. Sorry folks but I really want to finish this and I have about four other story ideas. Reviews are amazing!


	11. Switzerland and Greece

"I am _très_ bored!" France declared as he stood up from his seat on the ongoing train.

"Thanks for sharing, now would you just sit down!?" Lovino yelled at the Frenchman, who just smiled evilly in return.

"_Non mon ami,_ I am just _**too **_bored for that." He said with a wink the angry Italian's way, who shuddered in return and hid behind Spain.

"Come now Lovi! Francis might have something fun to do!~" Antonio said with a smile.

"I agree, don't be so drab Romano, I have something fun to do!~" France said, evil smile still in place.

"Uhh…." South Italy replied and decided it would be best to just leave the room and go find his _fratello's, _the potato bastard's, and Prussia's room.

After France made sure that Romano had gone, he quickly turned to Spain and flashed a big smile. "_L'Espagne _I have an idea to cure our impending boredom, but it requires the whole of the Bad Friend's Trio." France explained quickly as he sat back down on the red leather bench. "Now I need you to go get _Prusse_ and some 'special' items for me."

"Okay!" Spain said and ran out of the room with a giddy gait, off to find their female Prussian friend.

"Feliciano! Get off that potato freak!" Romano yelled as he burst into the trio's compartment.

"Vee, but _fratello_, I was just leaning on Ludwig's shoulder!" Italy exclaimed as he stood up from the comfortable leather seat. The train car was your average one, made of wood fromNo. 3 The Larch, red leather as a cushion for the sets, and a single window on the side of the room, a sliding door on the other. Sitting on the right side close to the door was Germany, trying to read a book, and on the other side sat Prussia, one leg resting on top of the other and her chin was resting on the knuckle of her hand, that other at her side as she gazed outside the window starring at the passing scenery.

"I don't care dammit! Come on, we're going back to my car." Romano said as he dragged Italy out of the room and down the red carpeted hall.

"Thank goodness they left without causing too much trouble." Germany sighed as he put his book down and stared at Gilberte.

"Yeah." She said as she turned her head away from the beautiful Swiss countryside to look at her younger brother. They sat like that in an awkward silence when suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Germany said as he finally broke his gaze away from his sister and went back to his book.

"¡Hola!" A voice shouted as the door slowly opened to reveal an annoyingly peppy Spain.

"What are you doing here?" Prussia politely asked as she looked towards the Spaniard and away from her brother.

"France told me to come and get you because he was bored and wanted to do something fun!" Spain said cheerfully and grabbed the Prussian's arm and started dragging her out the door.

"Okay then." Prussia said as Spain opened the door and dragged her out into the hallway.

"Don't do anything stupid or get her hurt!" Ludwig shouted after them as he watched the back of their heads disappear into the hall. Germany sighed and picked his book up. _Alone again huh?, _he thought and let his mind get absorbed into the story. _I hope they don't do anything stupid, _he thought, _yeah right, of course they will._ He made a mental note to take France to one of England's restaurants that weekend.

"Okay Prussia, Francis asked me to pick up some things for him so we're going to have to make a quick stop." Antonio smiled brightly and pulled out a list titled " Operation Piss of Germany #6485231".

"Wow, you guys sure like to annoy Ludwig." Gilberte said as she gaped at the number operation it was.

"Well, we just started numbering them fairly recently to make it easier to organize them!" Spain exclaimed as they approached another door. "Here we are!" He said as he yanked on the handle and opened the door.

"What's taking them so long? I am simply to fabulous to be kept waiting any longer!" France said as he paced back and forth in the train car. He was just about to give up and go look for them when there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" He yelled and waited to see who it was. To his great pleasure there standing in the doorway was Spain holding onto a confused Prussia.

"We're here!" Antonio shouted and grinned madly while Prussia just stared at the two of them. "Sorry I'm late I was busy predicting the future." Spain said as he looked expectantly at France.

"If you can predict the future why couldn't you predict you'd be late?" France asked then looked at Gilberte who just stared back. "Oh, right." He said and turned to Antonio.

"Because shut up." Spain finished and grinned madly at Francis.

"What was…" Prussia asked as she just gazed quizzically at them.

"It's like a secret handshake." Spain explained seeing her confusion.

"Okay?" She said as she decided it would be best to just drop the subject completely and move on.

"Back to business, did you get the stuff?" France asked impatiently.

"Yup! Right here!" Spain said as he lifted up the plastic Wal-Mart back he had been holding the entire time.

"Magnifique!" Francis said as he happily grabbed the bag from the Spanish man's outstretched hand.

"Why do you need these? What are you going to do with them?" Prussia asked curiously.

"Well my dear _Prusse,_ we need these to execute our little plan that you yourself came up with for the Bad Friend's Trio to do when bored." France explained as he started reading off the plan, giving orders to the correct people. _This was going to be fun_, he thought and ran off to his station, the plan was being set into motion.

Germany had been sitting peacefully on the train and had almost managed to actually finish his book when suddenly an explosion of loud screams came from the hall. _Don't tell me,_ he thought as he opened the door and looked out into the hallway. _Of course_, he thought as he watched screaming neon coloured passengers being chased by cantaloupes and rubber duckies, that when stepped on squirted out whipped cream. _Why me?_ Germany asked himself as he watched this event unfold.

After Ludwig had managed to once again fix up a problem the trio had caused he went out in search of them. It didn't take long to find them, they had been hiding out in the dining room under one of the tables, France and Spain were laughing their heads off and Prussia had an unreadable expression on her face. "You two are in a lot of trouble." Germany said as he picked up Francis and Antonio.

"Ah but _mon ami_, we were just having a little fun." France continued himself as he continued giggling.

"Yeah, lighten up amigo!" Spain cheered when he suddenly noticed Gilberte. "Hey, what's wrong Gil?" Antonio asked, voice melting from joy to concern as he stared at her.

"Well, it's just-"She started to say when she burst out laughing. "The look on West's face when he saw what we did, awesome!" She exclaimed and continued giggling hysterically, tears streaming down her face as she laid her legs out in front of her and leaned all her weight on her hands which were behind her back pressed against the floor.

The others just stared at her for a moment before catching themselves. "Did you just call him West!?" France asked hopefully.

"And did you just say that our prank was awesome?" Spain asked excitedly as he started wriggling around in Germany's grip, who then proceeded to drop the two, shock etched onto his face.

"Huh?" She seemed to question to no one and suddenly fell forward, mumbling something before fainting.

"!?" They all were surprised by the sudden action and Germany quickly reached out and caught her before she hit the floor, carefully picking her up and cradling her in his large arms.

"Let's go back to the train car." Germany said as he turned away from the others and started walking away. "We'll discuss this later." He said as he turned and glared at them. Then he looked back down at Prussia and looked back at them, expression softening. "Come on then." He ordered as he gestured for them to follow and led them down the hallway to the empty train car.

"They sat in silence for the rest of the trip to Austria, not evening looking at each other. Prussia lay on one side, her body covered by a warm blue blanket and Ludwig sat next to her protectively and was staring out the window while France and Spain sat on the other side, looking anywhere but at the other occupants of the room. This was going to be a long day.

"Italy c'mon let's go! Stop eating all the pasta and gelato!" Romano begged his brother as he watched him stuff serving after serving into his mouth one at a time.

"But _fratello!_ This is the only yummy food they have!" Italy complained as he continued eating the meals. They had been there all day and didn't even notice the events that had taken place in their absence. After Romano had dragged Feliciano through the halls, Feliciano had noticed two things. One, was the Italian buffet set out on the table, it had seemed like it had been made for him so he asked his brother to come over and eat something. Second, he noticed Greece sleeping on the train surrounded by cats and murmuring something about "Getting pictures of a Swiss girl for Japan." But that was all he heard as he spotted the food on the table.

"Why do I feel like we missed something important, again!?" Lovino yelled exasperated as he collapsed in a chair, maybe some gelato would help? Might as well right? So he ate gelato and Italy stuffed his face all day and they returned at night, complaining of many things.

A/N: Well here's the next chapter! Completely different from what I planned but whatever. This story is dedicated to Greece for being Greece! I actually liked this chapter a lot, and well there are about three chapters left. This story is seriously a load off my mind! I have about 6 or more other story ideas and only 2 of them are one-shots, but they're long ones! Grrr……… did anyone catch the YGOTAS or Monty Python references? Reviews are love! Greece and Switzerland are in here or mentioned somehow, I promise!


	12. Austria and Hungary

Gilberte sat up startled and blinked the light from her eyes. She had just woken up a moment ago on a couch in what seemed to be a piano room. She had had that dream again, the one where she was in an unfamiliar house with the strange man and the scary frying pan lady. She suddenly jolted out of her tiredness as she took in her surroundings. This was the exact same room from her dream! She was excited; these people knew her from before and she was sure they would be willing to help.

She stood up and went off to explore the other rooms in hopes of finding these people, Ludwig, and the others. Come to think of it, where were they? She pondered this when she heard what seemed to be the sound of a conversation taking place in the room before her. She grabbed the crystal doorknob and slowly pulled the door open, taking a step in.

(~~~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~~~)

"And that's the situation." Germany ended as he put down his cup of tea and stared expectantly at the Austrian in front of him.

"I see. We will do everything we can to help once I tell Elizabeta about it. He may be a self-absorbed idiot, but he is still an old acquaintance." Roderich said as he took a sip of his tea.

"_Vielen Danke Österreich_, for your help is much appreciated." Ludwig said smiling and stood up, holding out his hand for a handshake.

"You're quite welcome, Ludwig. Now let's go check up on sleeping beauty." Austria said as he got up from the coach and shook Germany's hand. They both headed to the door and walked out into the hallway to go find Prussia.

Germany and the others had arrived there a few hours early with a bundle of silver hair and blue blankets in Ludwig's arms. After they had been let in by a very confused Austrian, who had been playing the piano while Hungary was cleaning the storage out, Lovino had demanded an empty room, grabbed Prussia, and gently laid her on one of the coaches in the piano room down the hall. Roderich had questioned them and Ludwig had promised to explain as he sent the others out to try and find some suitable clothes for the Prussian. They were unwilling but they left, leaving Germany to clarify the situation to Austria. Ludwig had described everything to Roderich and had asked for the aristocrat's help, who in turn sympathized with him and agreed.

"Here we are." Austria said as he turned the crystal door knob, letting the two enter into the room where they had last left Gilberte.

"Where is she?" Ludwig asked as he just stared blankly at the spot where his _schwester_ had been.

"I don't know. Let's go find her before she 'accidentally' puts the house on fire." Austria exclaimed as he dashed out of the doorway and down the hall.

"I hope she's alright…" Germany said as he slowly closed the door behind him, giving the room one last look before following Austria down the hallway.

His sister, Prussia, was gone and he prayed it was for the simple reason of going to explore than what he feared it could be. He didn't want the Prussian to disappear no matter what he said. Ever.

Gilberte gasped in surprise at the sight she found behind the door. She quickly covered her mouth to hide the little outburst and hid behind the now open doorway. When she had slowly opened the door she had been expecting just some storage room and boxes, or maybe her brother and the others talking to the master of the house. Instead, she found a woman with light brown hair with a beautiful pink flower in it, wearing a green and white dress. The woman had been looking over some old dusty items from inside the many boxes of the room, smiling or scowling over them, and recounting old memories when the Prussian had entered. She seemed familiar to Prussia, but she still hid behind the door and stared at the woman in wonder when it suddenly hit her.

**This was the frying pan woman from my dream! **She thought as she squirmed further behind the door in a desperate attempt to conceal herself.

Suddenly the woman turned around and exclaimed, "I know you're here, so why don't you just come out already?"

"Ah, yes, h-hello there." Gilberte said as she slowly stepped out from behind the door, face down and hands behind her back.

"Hello, what are you doing here? My name is Elizabeta, what's yours? Where did you come from?" The lady, Elizabeta, asked kindly as she stood up and dusted herself off.

"Um, my name's Gilberte and I came here to find help with my friends, because while I was behind the Berlin Wall, something happened to me and I lost my memory. We are trying to get it back." Gilberte managed to say as she looked up to the scary lady who was now right in front of her. The woman put a hand on her shoulder, causing Gilberte to jump a little.

"I see. Don't worry! I'll help you, and I'm sure Roderich will too!" She smiled reassuringly as she patted Prussia on the back.

"_Dankeschön." _Prussia said as she continued to blush furiously, when she suddenly felt a hand grab hers.

"Let's go and see if we can find Roderich or your friends." Elizabeta said with a smile as she led Prussia out into the hall.

"Okay." Gilberte said as she let herself be led around the house in search of the others.

**I wonder where they could be? **She thought as they continued their search through the large house.

"Where could she have gone?" Austria asked as he raced through the halls with Ludwig in search of the female albino.

"I don't…wait, isn't that her over there with Hungary?" Ludwig said as he spotted the two at the end of the hall seeming to be searching for something.

"Why, I believe you are right!" Austria said as he quickened his pace and grew close to them. "Hungary? Gilberte?"

"If you don't mind me asking, why were you looking through those boxes before?" Prussia asked as she opened yet another door, only to find an empty dark room.

"Well, I also recently came out from behind that dreaded wall and was looking through some old memories." She replied as she smiled sadly. "I had a friend who was also behind the Berlin Wall. He was always smiling and making jokes, claiming how awesome he was, but I haven't seen him in quite a long time." She explained as she looked down towards the floor, tears forming in her eyes, "I'm sorry for tearing up, it's just-"

"Don't worry, it's okay. I'm sure your friend is alright and that you'll see him soon." Prussia comforted her with a pat on the back and lifted her face up to her ruby red eyes and smiled.

"K-Köszönöm, I needed to hear that." Elizabeta said with a genuine smile on her face.

**Her smile is contagious, just like his…… **She thought as she stared at Gilberte.

"Hungary?" Elizabeta looked up towards the voice that had just called her name.

"Roderich?" She asked curiously as she peered down the hallway and instantly brightened. **Austria is here! **She thought as she raced towards him pulling Gilberte with her. "Come on! Let's ask him about getting some help for you!" Hungary yelled as she almost ran straight into Austria. "Ah, Ludwig is here too?" She smiled and gave a wave to the German.

Ludwig gave a nod her way in response when he noticed Prussia and just stared at her. "Gilberte, where have you been! I was so worried……" Germany said as he uncharacteristically pulled the girl into a bone-crushing hug and wouldn't let go until Prussia asked him to in order to breathe.

"You know each other?" Hungary asked curiously.

"Oh right, let me explain the situation to you dear." Austria said as he led them into the piano room and sat everyone down on the couch.

_**One Explanation Later…….**_

"I see…that's horrible!" Hungary gaped as she turned towards Prussia with a pitying look. "I'm sorry I did not recognize you. I am Elizabeta of the country Hungary." She said, for once being kind towards the Prussian and thought back to the conversation they had early in the hallway and blushed with embarrassment. "About our conversation before in the hall…I-I well, I missed you, ya stupid idiot!" She yelled and pulled Gilberte into a bone crushing hug. They stood there awkwardly for a while when suddenly there was a flash of light from the window.

"What the hell?" Germany said as he turned his head towards the source of light. "Who's there? Show yourselves!" He demanded as he angrily walked to the window sill.

"Gomenosai Ludwig-san, I just saw them hugging and thought it as a once in a lifetime chance…" Kiku trailed off, embarrassed as he stepped out of the bushes and bowed before turning towards Hungary and Prussia. "I am sorry for what I did, do you forgive me?" He asked flustered and bowed again.

"Don't worry, it's quite alright." Prussia said and smiled, causing Japan to blush a bit.

"Yeah, it's alright, Kiku." Elizabeta said and pat him on the back before whispering into his ear, "Can I get a copy of that? And one for the club memory book of course!' Then she gave him another pat on the back and waved good-bye to him, of course only after he had agreed to her terms.

"So what do you need us to do to help you?" Austria asked as he cleared his throat to get their attention.

"We wanted to know if you still happened to have Arthur's spell book or have an idea to get her memories back." Germany asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid I gave that book to Ivan after I finished with it." Hungary said apologetically.

"Why don't you go to Russia, get the book back, and try and find out what happened to her. After all, people always say 'go back to the source,'" Roderich suggested.

"I don't know if she is willing to go back there." Ludwig said as he gave a glance his sister's way, who seemed to be shaking just at the mention of the Russian's name.

"Nien, I can do it." She said with a reassuring smile, at least it seemed reassuring. But Germany knew his sister could tell he knew she was afraid. Yet he knew she wouldn't give up. With a sigh he got up, thanked Austria and Hungary for their help, and took Prussia with him to where he was supposed to meet the others. He was just about to give up and go look for them when he spotted the group coming up the road bickering. **Just great!** He thought and rubbed his forehead, feeling a migraine already beginning to form.

"I think we should have bought that beautiful dress that was in that store, _il étaitmagnifique_!" Francis said as he smiled towards a grumpy Italian's way.

"Shut up, bastard! That dress was not something a woman should wear. These are normal clothes." He said as he gestured towards the clothes and acted like he was talking to a three year old.

Amazingly enough, Spain and Italy were just walking behind the two and chatting up a storm like nothing was happening.

"Alright, let's go to _Russland _then." Germany said as he and the other's turned to walk down the path to the airport, fear instantly plastered onto their faces of what was to come. This was going to be a long day.

A/N: Hey everyone sorry for the late update I kept getting distracted and stuff! Though I'm pretty sure this chapter is longer than my usual chapters…… Anyway I was thinking since the next chapter is the second to last, should I make a collection of omakes as the final final chapter? Thanks to my Beta **Pk Phoenix **for doing this chapter for me!~ See you all next chapter! Reviews of you please ma'am, it would make me oh so happy. Hasta Luego!

-Akai


	13. Chapter 13: Russia da?

Gilberte watched shaking with fear as Spain went up and knocked on the dull coloured door of Russia's mansion. When they had arrived no one had wanted to knock on the silent, looming, dark house and they had just stood there, unsure of what to do. Eventually Spain smiled cheerfully and declared that they shouldn't just stand around waiting and went up to the door while Romano constantly shouted curses at him for his stupidity.

"Antonio you tomato bastard! You idiot! When you die don't expect me to come to your funeral!" Lovino shouted angrily causing Spain to turn around, a bright smile on his face.

"Oh Lovi! You're so cute, like tomato!" He said as he smiled widely and turned back towards the door.

"Привет, is someone there?" A voice asked from the now open door.

"¡Hola Russia! We are here to ask you for your help! Por favor, help us!" Spain exclaimed hurriedly with a worried look on his face and gestured back towards the group.

In the group there was quite a collection of different emotions. There was Germany looking angry, after all this was the country his brother had suffered and been tortured in for all those years they were separated. Romano who had been standing there looking pissed off now was shaking with fear while Feliciano, oblivious as ever, just stood there smiling like an idiot while trying to figure out what was going on. France was standing there trying to flirt with Prussia who was shaking with fear and trying to look anywhere but at that door.

"Oh, it's just you guys, I'm sorry but Mr. Russia is out at the moment." A quiet, trembling voice answered to all of them.

"Lithuania?" Spain asked surprised as he took another look at who had answered the door. "It is you! Would you mind telling us where Ivan went? We really need his help." Antonio asked politely and smiled brightly.

"Sure, I would love to help. He went off to the market to buy some Pirozhki and vodka." Toris explained and gave a feeble smile in return.

"Danke." Germany said as the group started on their way to the market.

"Your welcome and good luck!" Lithuania shouted to them as their backs disappeared behind the pine trees.

"Why is it that whenever we go to someone's house they're either not home or they don't have the damn book! Chigi!" Romano yelled as the market came into sight.

"Aww Lovi! You're so cute! Like a tomato!" Spain shouted cheerfully and pulled Lovino into a hug.

"Shut up dammit you stupid bastard! Don't touch me!" South Italy yelled as he pulled away from the clingy Spaniard.

"Let's just go, oui?" France interrupted as they finally reached their destination, the market.

"All right let's split up and look for Ivan. I will take Italy, Spain you're with Romano, and France….." Germany sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "You go with mein Schwester." He said as he looked at the Frenchman who was now smiling at himself, suddenly Ludwig was right next to France. "Don't do anything funny or I swear to Gott that you'll find yourself in a body bag floating in the Pacific Ocean. Do you understand me?" Germany growled out protectively and glared into the Frenchman's eyes.

"O-Oui, I understand." Francis answered nervously as Ludwig went back over towards Italy.

"Good." He said and soon he and Feliciano were off followed by an enraged Lovino being dragged by an oblivious Spain.

"Well, let us go then oui?" France said as he turned to the silent Prussia standing behind him.

"Да, let's go." She answered as they entered into the crowded streets of the market place.

"Wow, it sure is busy here, how are we going to find Russia? I can't even understand anyone here!" France said exasperatedly as he scanned the market place.

"Don't worry, I know Russian, I'll go and ask people if they've seen him." Gilberte said as she walked up to a man that was selling various fruits and vegetables. "Вы видели молодого человека с волосами покрашенными золой, пурпуровыми глазами, нося большое пальто, и держа трубу водопровода металла?" She asked the salesman.

"Нет, я бедный человек огорченных но I." The man said with a shake of the head.

"Вы так или иначе." She said as she headed back towards France. "He says he hasn't seen him." She told the Frenchman sadly.

"Do not worry mon ami; I'm sure we'll find him eventually." Francis reassured her and gave her a pat on the back.

"I guess….." She mumbled as they sat down on one of the wooden boxes behind the two of them.

"Let's go back and meet up with the others at the checkpoint, maybe they found something?" France tried to comfort the depressed girl.

"Alright, let's go." She said as they got up and started walking towards the meeting place, followed close behind was France, worried expression on his face as his eyes watched the albino girl.

"So no one found him?" Germany asked disappointedly.

"Sí amigo. No one found him." Antonio confirmed with a slight nod of the head.

"Well, damn." Romano said as they all just stood there for a while when suddenly a hand grabbed Romano's shoulder.

"%!$#*!&#*()^!%^~!" Romano yelled out in fear as he hid behind Spain.

"Cabbages?" A voice asked behind them as they turned in surprise to stare at a light brown haired girl with brown eyes who had a thick Italian accent.

"Um…." Prussia said as the girl offered her a cabbage.

"You are looking for Ivan sí?" She asked as Gilberte slowly nodded her head . Seeming pleased the girl continued, "Then eat this cabbage and place your hand where the cabbage was before." She commanded as she pointed to the spot where the cabbage had been before.

"Okay?" Prussia said confused as she ate the cabbage and placed her hand on the spot where the vegetable had once been. When she did this two things happened, first, a strange mist gathered around the Prussian causing a startled yelp to escape from the girl's lips. The other thing, was that a strange door appeared on the trunk of the tree behind them.

"What the?" Ludwig asked as they all stared in amazement at the young girl.

"Hey, I turned back to normal!" They heard someone yell, they all turned to the direction of the voice to find a now male Gilbert.

"Yay! We fixed one of the problems!" Feliciano said as they all crowded around Gilbert.

"Danke schwön!" Prussia exclaimed to the girl and hugged her.

"Don't thank me yet, I only turned you back into a boy. Now quickly! Go through that door and find Russia!" The girl exclaimed as she quickly gestured towards the door. The group rapidly made their way to the door of the tree.

"Before we go I would like to know, who are you?" Prussia asked curiously and the girl smiled.

"You may call me Natalie or Natalie, Keeper of the Cabbages. I was told your situation from my good friend, Mallory, a world renowned hit-man that you know quite well. She has been spying you for a while and has been secretly helping you this whole time. She pretended to be a boy while behind the Berlin Wall and leaking information to the Americans to hide her identity, I still don't know how she did it though….." (1) Natalie explained as she shooed them off. "Now go before the gate closes!"

"Okay, and thank you once again!" Gilbert said as he and the others were sucked into the gate.

"Good bye!" She yelled and went back on her merry way. "I hope Malo-chan comes over today like she promised! I better start making pasta then!" She said to herself and went to the market yelling, "Капусты для сбывания!" In broken Russian that Mallory had tried to teach to her.

"Ouch!" Gilbert yelled as he landed hard on the ground, which was soon followed by five bodies landing on top of him. "Get off of me!" He panicked as he scrambled out from under them.

"Lo siento amigo." Spain apologized and the others soon did too.

"It's fine, now where exactly are we?" He asked curiously as he looked around at his surroundings, which wasn't very much since it was pitch black except for a single candle.

"You are at my secret base да comrades?" A chilling voice said behind them and a metal pipe lightly tapped Ludwig on the shoulder, earning a high pitched scream from said man. Everyone just stared at him for a moment in shock.

Suddenly, someone burst out laughing.

"Wow West, that was such a girly and unawesome scream that even Roddy wouldn't have done it!" Prussia exclaimed as he fell down laughing.

"Shut up brüder! Wait, do you, do you remember everything?" Ludwig asked disbelievingly.

"You better believe it Luddy, someone this sexy is too awesome to lie!" Prussia smiled and everyone cheered, finally he remembered!

"Yay!" Russia cheered as he threw his hands up in the air enthusiastically, unfortunately when he did he also released his pipe which flew through the air and promptly slammed down onto the Prussian's head. All was silent as they stared at the now unconscious Gilbert.

"Well shit." Romano said annoyed. "Now we gotta start all over again!"

"Oh no! Let's bring him back to my house so we can patch him up да?" Ivan smiled evilly as he easily threw the limp Prussian over his shoulder.

"O-Oui." France said as they all followed Russia to his home.

Prussia sat up from the bed he had been lying on and looked around in confusion. He was in a maroon coloured room, lying on a cream coloured bed, there was a group of familiar yet unfamiliar people starring at him, and he was cold. Great. He went drinking with Mathias again didn't he. Wait who? And who are these people?, He thought and decided to ask them, after all only awesome people were allowed near someone as awesome as him! "Wer sind Sie?" He demanded and got out of the bed he had been laying on moments ago. He noticed the others confused expressions and one of them came up and tried to talk to him. The only problem was he had no idea what the hell they were saying. His lack of reaction seemed to worry the strange people more.

Next, a young man with slicked back blonde hair and light blue eyes came up to him and started talking to him. "Brüder, erinnern Sie sich an alles?" The stranger claiming to be his brother asked him.

"Ich habe keine Idee, die Sie sind, aber," he paused and thought, he really didn't remember anything! "Ich erinnere mich an nichts, also schätze ich, dass das ehrfürchtige ich Ihnen vertrauen muss." Prussia answered. The man sighed and began explaining what exactly had happened to him.

"Und das ist, was geschah. Übrigens kennen Sie irgendwelche anderen Sprachen anderer dann Deutsche?" Ludwig asked him. When he shook his head the man seemed to have deflated a bit and went to talk with his companions.

"So I guess I'll have to be a translator." Germany explained to the group,

"Okay… at least Gilbert's alright ve!~" Italy said and beamed up at Ludwig.

"Yes, you're right Feliciano." Germany replied when the door opened revealing a very scary Russia.

"East is up now да?" He asked and smiled at Prussia.

Prussia shuddered in return and looked away from the Russian. He may not remember anything but for a moment he thought he saw the image of himself being brutally beaten by this man.

Noticing his reaction Germany explained the situation to Russia and they were just about to leave when Russia spoke up.

"Why don't I just hit him on the head again?" Ivan asked and gave that famous smile of his.

"No, that's okay, we'll find another way to get his memory back." Ludwig said as the group ran out of the door.

"Good luck then! You and my little one should come visit me more often!" Russia shouted after them and closed the door, a bright smile on his face. Someday he would get his little East back, of this he was sure. He walked towards his room koling all the way. This was going to be interesting.

A/N: Next Chapter is the last one!~ Actually, I am going to make an extra chapter about the day Gilbert lost his memories or just a day he suffered through with Ivan. Which one should I do? Also that Natalie in the story was actually Aoi who begged me to let her into my story and Mallory was me. My name was awesome right? I wish that was my real name….. anyway if you actually read these author notes kudos to you! Put a 3 at the end of your review if you do and I will mention you in the next chapter! Also, if anyone can guess where they'll go next I'll write a fanfiction of their choice for them. Sorry the dividers aren't working though...... I bet you won't get it! DISCLAIMER NOTE: I don't own Hetalia or really anything for that matter….. spare change ma'am?

If you read The Dragon Tamer and the Goddess by Aoi you should understand this by the later chapters…..

Reviews please! Do it or I'll find a way to kill Prussia in this story! Also if you noticed I was too lazy to but translations, but you don't need to know what they say anyway or you can kind of just guess. Tschüs!

-Lady Akai (I added Lady to the front, just because.)


	14. The final chapter! Or is it? Poland!

"Now, where the hell are we supposed to freakin' go?" Romano asked, scowl set in place on his face.

"Antarctica!"

"Cuba!"

"New Zealand!"

"Romania."

"France, the country of l'amour~"

"OMG, like, now way! How about, like, Poland?" An annoying voice said from behind them.

"What the! Feliks! When did you get here?" Germany asked in surprise.

"Poland?" Prussia asked, confused.

"Einfach ignorieren ihn Brüder." Ludwig sighed as he turned back towards Poland. "Who told you of our situation?"

"Well, like, Liet totally explained the, like, situation to me and it, like, really sucks! I mean, like, Gil may be annoying and all but he, like, was totally with me behind that, like, totally drab wall and stuff so I totally, like, wanna help in any way that I, like, can!" Feliks said and flipped his hair.

"Danke for the help, Poland, but I don't think-"Germany started to say but was cut off.

"Like, no matter what you, like, say I'm still gonna, like, totally help you." Feliks interrupted.

"Fine, do you have and ideas Polen?" Ludwig asked as he pressed his fingers to his forehead. Why him?

"Ohmygawd, like, yes!" Poland exclaimed as he placed a hand on Germany's shoulder.

"And what might that be?" France asked curiously while Feliciano and Antonio nodded their heads in agreement.

"OMG, like, hold your ponies." Feliks said and put his hand up in the classic "talk to the hand, bitch," style.

"Fine, Poland, do you have any suggestions on where our next expedition should be?" Ludwig asked.

"That's like, so much better!" Poland exclaimed as he put his hands on his hips. "Why don't you, like, just go back to, like, Germany?" Feliks asked them.

The others just stared at him in shock.

"D-did you just suggest something that could be helpful?" France whispered as he stared at the Pole, looking as if he would faint any second.

Spain and Feliciano were calling everyone they knew and Romano was yelling about it being the fucking apocalypse.

"Like, yeah, first I was gonna say, like, Sparta but then I, like, totally remembered you already, like, went to America." Poland said as he waved his hand dismissively.

While the others ran around, Prussia was standing there, staring at them in confusion. What. The. Fuck.

In German: (Got lazy) "Welcome to Poland Brüder." Ludwig said as they stepped out of the jeep.

"This place…" Prussia trailed off as he stared at the building.

"Yes!" Germany asked hopefully.

"Is retarded and annoys me." Gilbert twitched uncharacteristically in anger and stomped off to the front door.

"Uh…." Germany said as he stared after his brother. What was with the mood swings? And finally decided to follow the albino to the door.

"Well, like, totally come in!" Shouted back to the group and entered into the house. The other countries looked at said house. Oh. Mein. Gott.

"Pink, the house is pink." Romano stated in shock.

"Yay!" Italy and Spain yelled as they dragged the Southern Italian into the house.

"I, have no comment." Gilbert said emotionlessly and walked into the house with Ludwig.

"Pink, one of the colors of amour, I can't keep it waiting now!" Francis said and danced into the house.

"So, do you, like, totally want some, like, tea and Faworki?" Feliks asked as he sat them all down on his "totally cuh-ute!" green coaches.

"Sure, that would be great!" Spain smiled cheerfully and nodded his head vigorously.

"Like, alright, I'll, like, totally be, like, right back!" Poland said and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Is this really a good idea?" France asked as he stared at where the Pole had been last.

"Yeah ve~, I'm sure it is!" Italy defended it. "Ludwig, ask Gilbert if he can remember anything!" He asked and started jumping up and down excitedly.

"Okay, calm down. I'll ask him." Germany said as he attempted to calm down the Italian.

"Grazie Doitsu!" Feliciano said as he stopped bouncing up and down and just beamed up at the German.

"Y-You're welcome." Germany said blushing at the nickname Italy had gotten from Japan.

In German: "Brüder, what do you think so far? Do you remember anything?" Germany asked.

"I think this is the-"The Prussian started to say but stopped as the Pole entered the room again, holding a tray of tea and Faworki.

"Like, I'm, like, totally back and stuff!" Poland smiled and set the tray down.

"So, um… Poland, what do you suggest we do?" Spain asked and glanced curiously at Feliks.

"Why don't we, like, talk about past wars and incidents, like, with him?" Feliks suggested.

"Wow, two for two." Romano said, and suddenly scowled. "Let's just get started then."

"Okies!" Italy cheered and the started, Germany playing the part of a translator.

First up, Germany: "Well brother, back in 1947 after I lost the Second World War," Ludwig looked down in shame and regret, but continued, "You were dissolved because of me…" Ludwig trailed off. After a moment of silence he looked up, fear that his brother might hate him etched onto his face was immediately changed to surprise. His brother, Gilbert, the "military with a country", war torn and always having a goofy grin on his face and despise of all things sappy and "pussy" was smiling at him! Softly!

"I remember that, don't worry, I forgave you long ago." He assured the German and patted him on the shoulder.

"You remember that…" Germany gasped, shocked.

"No, well English and some things yes, but not… everything…" Prussia replied and sat back down.

"I see… at least we've made some progress." Ludwig said and sat back down in his seat.

Next, France: "Well my dear Prusse, back in the day you completely crushed me." France recalled as his face twitched and turned dark.

"Nothing." Prussia said straight faced and turned towards the next speaker.

"Why are you so cruel…?" France mumbled to himself and sulked in his emo corner. (i.e. Tamaki from Ouran High School Host Club, he's French too…)

"My turn!" Spain cheered and jumped up to the Prussian.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Well, back in the War of Austrian Succession, you, me, and France all worked together to completely destroy Austria! That was when our friendship started…" Antonio said and immediately went into dream mode, sitting there, spaced out with a huge goofy grin on his face.

"Okay…?" Gilbert said confused, and decided to would be best to just ignore him.

"Our turn fratello!" Feliciano said and pulled his fuming brother away from the Spaniard he had been bombarding with tomatoes.

"Fine, let's just go." Lovino scowled and turned to face Prussia. "A while ago right before the 7 weeks war you helped us," he said and gestured to himself and Veneziano, "to gain independence from Austria." He explained.

"Got nothing, sorry." He shook his head earning a disappointed look from the other nations sitting in the sitting room. "We still have on left right? So don't worry."

'What's with the random mood swings?' They all sweat dropped.

"It's, like, totally my turn!" Poland said and jumped out of his seat.

"Well, go on." Germany said and waved his hand towards the Prussian.

"Like, ohmygawd, I was like, going to!" Feilks said angrily and looked towards the Prussian. "Okay, so like, a long time ago you, me, and Liet like all fought and Liet and I, like, totally crushed you."

"Liet?" Gilbert asked in confusion.

"Lithuania." Germany explained.

"Oh."

"So, like, do you, like, remember, like, anything?" Poland asked.

"Nein, just englisch, sorry." He apologized and stood up along with the others.

"It seems we should be going, Au revoir." France said and hurriedly pushed Prussia out the door, followed by everyone else.

"Like, okay! Do widzenia!"

"Thank Gott we got out of there." Germany said and face-palmed. "Idiot." He mumbled.

"He was retarded." Gilbert said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Yeah…" The others sweat dropped and looked anywhere but at the Prussian.

"Now what?" Romano said, clearly pissed off.

"Well, we could go to Germany like Feliks suggested?" Spain shrugged and smiled.

"Yeah, let's go! Let's go!" Italy said and started pulling Prussia away.

"Wait, hold up! Wait for us!" Germany said and they all ran to catch up with the Italian and the Prussian.

'Deutschland huh? Alright, let's go." Gilbert said thoughtfully and allowed himself to be dragged away by Feliciano. 'I have a good feeling about this.' He thought and smiled up to the sky. 'Yeah.'

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Sorry for the late update everyone! I just couldn't get a computer, in fact right now I'm on Aoi's computer and she's pissing me off so be glad. I already started writing the next chapter which will in fact be the last one. Yep, I lied! Special thanks to Kumajirou17 and Rinkuu for being the only two people to actually read the author's note in my last chapter, and just for being all together awesome. Lastly, if I don't get at least 5 reviews I will not post up the final chapter. Yeah, I threaten.

Love you always,

-Akai


	15. Chapter 15: Finally!

"Well, here we are." Germany stated as he opened up the door to his home in the former West Berlin. "Make yourself at home since you'll be living here with me from now on." Germany moved over to get to the kitchen. "I'm going to make some food, I'll be right back." He said and disappeared into the kitchen.

"This is a nice place, the second time I've been here actually; the first was the day before we began our journey." Gilbert said as he walked into the sitting room and took a seat on one of the couches. _The seat he used to always sit on_, Germany noted as he watched him from the kitchen. Earlier the others had left for the night, bidding them farewell leaving Ludwig to bring Prussia back home.

"Dinner will be ready in a while so just relax and rest." He called from the kitchen as he began cutting up some potatoes.

"Okay." Prussia replied and turned on the television.

0~0~0~0~

"Dinner is ready!" Ludwig called from the kitchen as he took a seat at the end of the small wooden table.

"Wow, this looks great!" Prussia exclaimed as he caught sight of the meal set down on the table.

"Danke, now, have a seat. Let's eat." Germany said as he smiled warmly at the Prussian and gestured towards the seat at the other end of the table. They ate in silence for most of the meal until dessert. "Brüder, I have a surprise for you." Ludwig said as he went over to the refrigerator.

"Hmm?" Gilbert mumbled curiously as he watched his younger brother's movements.

"Yes." Ludwig said as he came back and placed the item on the table in front of his seat, and one in front of Prussia's.

"What is this?" Prussia said as he stared at the item placed in front of him. "Bier?" He questioned as he continued to gaze at it.

"Ja, I know you haven't had a beer in a while and you probably don't remember drinking it if you don't remember pancakes, but you used to love them so I thought you might enjoy one."

"Thank you, I think I will try it." Prussia said and picked the bottle up from in front of him. They drank heartily until it was quite late out and Ludwig had passed out on the couch. "Sorry Ludwig, I need to think some things through for a bit." Gilbert whispered and walked over towards the front door. "Auf wedersehen, Germany." He whispered and slowly closed the door shut behind him.

And Germany's eyes shot open. "Brüder?"

"Hu-huh." Gilbert sighed as he walked through the depressing streets of East Berlin. He had been walking around the former province of Russia for hours and he hadn't seen a single person yet.

"Where is everyone?" He wondered aloud and glanced around him, yep, no one there. "Then again, I doubt many people would be out at this time of night, er, morning." Prussia said and took a seat on the sidewalk.

"Are you okay Herr?" A voice called from behind the albino.

"Waah!" Prussia yelled and fell backwards in surprise.

"You're funny Herr, what's your name? Mine is Vaughn and I am fifteen years old!" The voice proclaimed proudly above Gilbert, causing him to look up. When he did so he was greeted with the sight of a cheerful young teen. He had dark ash-colored hair, light purple eyes that sparkled with youth, and a little yellow bird perched atop his head.

Gilbert shook himself out of his stupor and answered the boy's question. "My name is Gilbert Beilschmidt; I am twenty two years old."

"Wow! You seem so much older! I mean your hair is white and only old people look like that! Are you sure you're twenty two?" The boy asked with wide eyes as he stared at Gilbert. "And your eyes," He continued, "are so cool! They're red! That's my favorite color, what's yours?" The boy asked excitedly and helped the Prussian up.

"I'm an albino." Gilbert explained as he brushed the snow off of his pants. "And for your other question, my favorite color is Prussian blue." Prussia smiled at the teen before asking his next question. "Now, why exactly are you out so late?"

"Prussian blue? Awesome! My parents were from Prussia, they were really really really really really sad when it was dissolved." The boy explained, _so he was one of my own_, Prussia thought and the boy continued. "The question is not why I am out, but why are YOU out so late Gilbert?" The boy questioned, emphasizing the you. The bird on his head piyoed in agreement.

"I asked you first."

"I asked you second."

"Fine, I'm out because I wanted to think things through." Prussia answered and gave a childish pout, turning away from the boy defiantly. Vaughn gave a giggle as this and answered the other man's question.

"I'm out here so I can escape from my adopted father." Vaughn answered simply the asked, "What do you need to think through Gilbert, did something bad happen?"

"Well, you see Vaughn, I used to live in East Germany and when the wall came down I was reunited with my family and friends. The only problem is that I can't remember anything form before the wall." He explained, "So my friends and I have been going around trying to get my memory back." He finished and sighed. "But nothing has worked yet, we got close a few times but…" He shrugged the last part off and looked towards the boy again.

Oh, don't worry Herr; I'm sure you'll get your memory back someday!" The boy assured him and pat him on the back. 'Hey, could you tell me about some of the places you've gone to? Please!" Vaughn begged and Prussia smiled.

"Sure, now where to start? Canada probably." And he told Vaughn of the many places and things he went to and did with his friends and Ludwig. Vaughn seemed to love it, he laughed and gasped as the right times, of course Gilbert didn't mention they were countries no matter how much he wanted too, and had a good time.

"Well, I've got to go, it's getting late." Prussia said as he took a look at his watch.

"No! You can't go! We had so much fun!" Vaughn exclaimed and latched onto Gilbert's leg.

"Sorry, but I have to go. Ludwig, my younger brother, will be worried." Prussia said and patted the boy's head. "I'll come back here tomorrow at the same time okay?" he promised.

"Okay." Vaughn sighed and let go off the Prussian's leg.

"Thank you, I'll see you tomorrow." Prussia said and started walking away, waving behind him.

"Good luck Prussia! You'll get your memory back!" The boy shouted and waved. "Bye!"

"Goodbye!" Gilbert replied and kept walking, then turned around. _Wait, he called me Prussia, how would he know? _He thought and quickly looked around. No one. _Where did he go and how did he? Never mind, I better get home before Germany waked up. _He thought and continued home.

"I'm almost there!" Prussia muttered to himself as he reached his destination. "Finally!" He whispered and opened the door, taking off his shoes and trying to tiptoe upstairs. Trying being the key word, Ludwig was in the living room waiting for him, stern look on his face and arms crossed. "Let me ex-"

"Where have you been?" He asked, not moving from his position in the room.

"Well I-"Prussia was cut off, again. 

"Don't 'well I' me! Do you know how worried I was! I called France and the others over to look for you and we've been searching for you for hours!" Germany yelled and started tapping his foot angrily. "But," he sighed, "I'm glad you're not hurt." He said and hugged the now confused Prussian.

"So-Sorry, I just had to go think things through and I decided to take a walk." He explained, blushing as his brother hugged him.

"It's fine, as long as you're okay. I better call the others back since you're here." Ludwig said and pulled away, going for the phone.

"Okay." Gilbert replied and took a seat on one of the couches.

Soon the others arrived, others being France, Spain, Feliciano, Romano, Hungary, Austria, England, Canada, Russia, and America. "Prussia!" They had all shouted in their many languages upon seeing the man seated on the couch. Many shouts and bone crushing hugs followed these remarks as they all hugged their little Prussian. Suddenly the front door burst open, revealing a young man with dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and wearing long, slightly ripped, jeans, a black t-shirt, a military looking green jacket over it, and an army green colored hat decorated with three stars and various other pins. ("Hey is that a pin of me?" "Shut up Commie!") After a few minutes of silence from everybody and a blank look from the man, who looked around fourteen, the boy raised his arm in front of him. "Yo."

"What the…who the hell are you? Romano asked after another few seconds of shocked silence.

The stranger completely ignored the fuming Italian and walked through the others, straight towards Prussia, and stopped in front of the albino, no change in expression what so ever.

"Uhh, do I know you? You look familiar." Gilbert said as he gazed at the teen.

"Here." The boy said and dug around in his pocket, pulling something out after a few moments of searching. "You left this at my house." He said and dropped the item into the Prussian's open palm.

"What's this?" Gilbert asked and looked down at the item in his hand. "An Iron cross?" He asked and gazed at it, the lighting in the room bouncing off of it, causing it to shine. "This is…" Prussia said and looked at the stranger, "My, Iron cross, you brought it back. I got this at that time…" He trailed off and stared into space, lost to the world.

"Brüder?" Ludwig asked and stepped forward, shaking his brother's shoulder. "What did you do to him!" Germany asked and turned around, facing the mysterious young man.

"Just gave him back his cross." The teen shrugged and gave a small smile. "And his memories." He whispered and stood back in front of Gilbert. "Oi, Gil."

"Huh? Oh, sorry Mallory, I got distracted, what were we talking about again." He replied and smiled sheepishly, rubbing an arm on the back of his head. "Not awesome, I know."

"Brüder?" Ludwig said and approached Prussia.

"West! Nice to see ya! What's up? Miss the awesome me?" He asked and gave a huge grin.

"Your remember everything?" Germany asked in disbelief, and after getting a nod, Ludwig caught him in a bone crushing hug, again.

"Gilbert!" Everyone else seemed to shout and joined in on the hug.

"Good for you Gilbert, be happy." Mallory whispered and silently inched towards the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Prussia shouted and tackled the German to the floor, a look of momentary shock on the boy's face. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked as he pinned the boy to the ground.

"Home." Mallory answered and struggled to get up.

"No you're not! You have to celebrate with us!" Prussia complained and clung onto Mallory's leg. "C'mooonnnn! It'll be awesome!"

"Fine, but there better be Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte or I'm leaving." He replied and pried Gilbert off of his leg.

"Who are you?" Spain asked as he bounced up to Mallory.

"Oh, right." Prussia said and cleared his throat. "This is Mallory; he is a dear friend of mine from East Germany. His family came to visit from America after World War 1 but got caught up in World War 2 and couldn't leave."

"Blood type O+, 5' 4", not telling you my weight, ethnicity; Russian, Polish, Prussian, Hungarian, and Latvian. Translator for English to German and back, enjoys music, friends, reading, Italian food, and parks. Jewish mother and Christian Father, Gemini." Mallory continued with a biography. Italy perked up at the Italian food part while Germany looked guilty at the Jewish part. "Age, 21, even though I look fourteen." He finished.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Ludwig." Ludwig stuck out a hand and they shook.

"He knows about us being countries by the way." Gilbert piped in.

"Or Germany." He continued.

The others introduced themselves.

"I'm Canada."

"Hello."

"America the hero here!"

"…..I'm ashamed…."

"Hello, I'm Austria."

"Hello."

"I'm England, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you sir."

"Hello, my name is Hungary. You're part Hungarian right?"

"Yes, I am, and it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hi! I'm Spain!"

"….Hello….."

"I'm Italy ve~! Do you like pasta!"

"Hello Italy, and yes, I love pasta."

"Yay! I'll make us some! This is my big brother, Romano!"

"Che, hey."

"Hello."

"Bonjour mon cher~"

"Get away from me. I can sense the evil from you." Mallory said, disgusted look on his face as he pushed the Frenchman away.

"I like this guy!" England shouted and joined in on beating up France.

"Privet, I am Russia. You are already one with Mother Russia but that is okay, we can still be friends."

"Hello Pоссия, nice to meet you."

"Well, let's get this party started!" Prussia shouted and the fun began.

"Mon cher, why so cruel?" France said and started groping the man. "Wait, what?"

"Don't touch me perv!" He shouted and shoved the Frenchman away.

"Oh, my mistake, mon cheri." Francis said and smiled lewdly.

"You're a girl!" Prussia asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, didn't Natalie tell you?"

"Oh, right."

"FRANCE!"

"I'm sorry!" France shouted as he ran from and angry Hungary, Prussia, Germany, Russia, England, Romano, America, and Poland? Wait, when did he get here!

"I, like, climbed through the, like, window duh!"

"Everything's back to normal!" Italy shouted and smiled cheerfully, joining in on the chase.

"Finally." Canada said and smiled, then went into the corner to comfort Mallory.

_Thank God._

_ IRON CROSS-_

_ FIN_

~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~

A/N: Well, that's it, Iron Cross is finally finished! Now do you understand the title name?

No.

Shut up PK! Thanks for all those who reviewed/Faved/Alerted, it's been fun! Oh, and Rinkuu, I should have your story out, well, eventually. I hope to see you all at my other stories! Auf wedersehen! Until next time!

-Akai


End file.
